


Night Time Heat

by hafunnynot



Series: Cahir/ciri oneshots [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafunnynot/pseuds/hafunnynot
Summary: Ciri can't fall asleep for the life of her because of the unbearble heat. Her solution?Cahir.





	Night Time Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot in this collection. Hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> "dialoge" 
> 
> 'Thought'

Ciri couldn’t sleep. She had deemed it impossible due to the unbearable night heat, not to mention that it was also humid. ‘Maybe it was a bad idea to come here this time of the year.’ She thought while twisting and turning to find the right spot for the very slight night breeze to touch her bare skin. The heat wasn’t the only thing keeping her form falling asleep, but it was the most annoying one. She missed her friends, and it didn’t help that Emhyr told her that they could visit at any time. They still would be gone for a while. She knew that Geralt and Yennefer was in Toussaint so it wasn’t too far away, but still. ‘Well it won’t help thinking about it all the time.’

After twisting and turning for what seemed like an eternity, she laid on her back and closed her eyes while sighing. She tried her best but just couldn’t sleep. 

‘Should I go to him and ask if I can sleep there?’ She contemplated. Well he did say if there was anything she could. ‘No. Gods I am not a child anyone, I can’t just crawl into his bed in the middle of the night because I can’t sleep. Also, I don’t think Mia would want me to.’ It’s not that she thinks that she is horrible, it just gnaws at her that he is had moved on from her mother, to an almost exact replica of her. ‘How is that even possible?’ She wondered.

Shaking her head, she got up from her bed, dressed only in a thin white nightgown. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath but some panties, but she figured it should be okay. 

She went outside her room only to be disappointed that it wasn’t at all cooler. So, she began walking over to the door a few doors down. She was about to knock on the door but decided against it. ‘No, I won’t bother them, but maybe I could go to Cahir.’ She blushed at the thought. ‘Would he mind?’ She wondered. It was worth a try she thought and walked down the hallway and turned the corner.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Cahir woke up in the middle of the night to a quiet knock on his door. 

“What the hell?” He said out loud. He pushed himself out of the bed and walked out of his bedroom to the living room to open the door.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by an ashen haired girl wearing only a thin white nightgown.

“Hey. I am sorry that I woke you up but.” She paused and bit her lip when she noticed that he was only wearing some silk pyjamas, leaving his pale muscled torso bare. She also noticed the chest hair he had and couldn’t help but blush. She quickly looked up again. “But, could I sleep here with you? It’s…I just can’t fall asleep alone.” She was still biting her bottom lip and giving him her best puppy eyes, the ones she used to give Emhyr when she was younger when she wanted something. And of course, he could not deny her, just like Cahir. 

Looking at what she’s wearing his brain says no, but another part of him screams yes. It was perverted he knows. But he can’t help but notice that she was naked underneath her nightgown, and how her normally ashen hair in a bun now was falling like a waterfall off her shoulders. Looking back up at her eyes, he couldn’t say no.

“Sure, come in.” He knew it was a bad idea but, how could he deny her. He gestured for her to get in and closed the door after her. The moment she got inside she looked around the moon lit room. They were in the living room, but she could only guess because it was so dark. Suddenly she felt a big warm hand on her lower back pushing her forward. She looked up at Cahir, blushing slightly. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. 

“You are okay with sharing a bed, right?” He hoped she was. Well, a rather big part of him hoped she was, if he was going to be completely honest.

She looked between him and the bed. Slightly unsure if this was a good idea or not. But she wanted to. She wanted to be close to him. But he seems so reluctant sometimes. She can’t help but wonder at times, if he is hiding something. But she quickly pushes that thought away.

“I don’t mind.” He looked at her sceptically.

“Really, I don’t.” She gave him a reassuring smile and went over to the right side of the bed since it was the closest to the balcony doors. She pulled the thin covers off and slipped into the bed, facing him. She was looking at him expectantly. He blushed slightly seeing her in his bed, looking at him. Sighing, he pulled back the covers and laid down facing her also. 

They laid there for a while just looking at each other. Until Ciri started to scoot closer. 

“Erm. Ciri, what are you doing?” As she was coming closer, he shifted slightly.

“I just want to cuddle.” She said it with such innocence that he felt bad that it turned him on. 

“I don’t think it’s such a good idea. Maybe you should just stay at your side, you know, it’s hot and if you want to cuddle, then it will be unbearable to sleep.” At this point, he was just looking for excuses. These past few weeks he decided that it was not just best for her, but also the best for him, to not act on these feelings he have. The reason is simple, an over protective father who crushed anyone who just looked at her in a way he deemed perverted. Makes you wonder how he was when she was younger. 

She gave him the look. Those sweet puppy eyes that no one could deny. 

“Why not? I am so disgusting you don’t want to me here?” Hearing her making that accusation made him feel hurt. “What? No that’s not it. I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable that’s all.” His tone was desperate since he didn’t want her to leave.

“Why would you make me uncomfortable? I mean I offered to cuddle.” 

He shifted his gaze from her to the pillow. Suddenly he dragged her over to him and she felt his strong arms circle around her, holding her tight. 

‘Holy shit, I am so close to him.’ She could smell his scent, sandalwood and a hint of vanilla. She could feel his tones chest and his abs. Also, his heartbeat. She could feel his chest hair on her bare skin. He was so warm against her that she almost regretted this idea. 

She smiled slightly.

'But for some reason it was better than sleeping alone in the humid heat.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic. Comments and Kudos are always welcomed :)


End file.
